


The End of Me

by Crumpled_Paper (LilyBlackthorn)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Contract, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyBlackthorn/pseuds/Crumpled_Paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It moved and twisted around, likened to hands rummaging through a drawer. It was as if his guts had been pulled out and the innards splayed thickly on his lap. Or maybe it was. "Se-Sebastian! Stop it!" But he knew he wouldn't stop. Sebastian is merely claiming his prize. A long awaited prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Me

‘The contract has been fulfilled now, young master,’ said the tall one, clad in black. 

A butler's uniform.

His blood-red eyes bore into the small back of his young master. That figure so firmly standing, even though he senses a tiny bit of fear clung somewhere in the heart of the young one.

‘Yes. Yes, it has.’

The small figure slowly turned his body around, but his visible eye was fixated to the ground.

‘Take it off,’ he ordered.

The gloved hand of the butler rose to the pale face, caressing the smooth cheek with his fingers for a moment before finding the edge of the black eye-patch. He let his fingers rest on the soft fabric of the patch before moving on quickly to the back of the young master's head. Having found the string tied in a neat knot of ribbon, he tugged a dangling one slowly, and the eye-patch slipped away silently. It fell somewhere on the ground, and a soft gust of wind made Ciel shivered at his now naked eye.

Both eyes opened, one beautifully in blue and the other a glowing violet. Amongst the brightly glowing violet was the shape of the seal glowing much brighter in white. Underneath long lashes they rolled upwards towards Sebastian's face until the pair of mismatched eyes met a pair of dark red. The gazes of the two of them were so intense, yet somewhat peaceful as they locked eyes.

The mismatched eyes were telling him of every emotion the young heart bear.

‘Young master.’

Those eyes closed again.

‘Take it, Sebastian,’ said the young master, without hesitant. ‘It's an order.’

Ciel waited. And waited, but no contact ever came to his body. Once again, he opened his eyes to see his butler still standing there, unmoving. The only difference now is that his mouth has curled into a smile. A smirk was more like it, actually.

‘Why are you not–’

‘Are you really happy with all this… young master? The ones who plunged you into the darkness had been sent to hell, but are you happy with this? Are you truly satisfied now?’

Ciel could only stare at his butler's words. Why does a demon on the brink of finally being able to have his meal asking him this? Shouldn't he be devouring his very soul greedily like the beast he is? Ciel do not deny there is a small trace of regret in his heart for having chosen this path in his life, but what use is there in remembering all those now? It's too late. Way too late in the game to return to the right path or change anything. He had long ago abandoned all hope or light in his life. All there was to it was only pain. A very painful gash mars his heart and it has no cure but death.

‘Stop asking such unnecessary questions. There is nothing more to my life right now. It's over. Everything is over. I'd won the game. Have you forgotten my orders? Once the game is over, you are to take my soul.’

‘Indeed,’ was Sebastian's only reply as he pulled off the glove from his left hand, revealing the contract seal and his black nails. He let it drop to the ground and leaned into Ciel. ‘This will hurt a bit, young master,’ he whispered into the boy's ear, and he felt the tiniest wave of shiver coming off from the boy, as the he looked away to the side.

‘That's fine. C-carve…’ Ciel stuttered, trying to compose himself. ‘Carve the memories… the pain of my life… into it. Make it painful.’ Sebastian looked at the averted eyes, the eyebrows without realizing having crunched together. Beads of liquid had formed at the corner of the long lashes, but don't seem to be threatening to fall.

‘As you wish.’

Those were the final words he heard falling from the demon's sinful mouth before white pain shot throughout Ciel's system. It was all too sudden. His whole body felt as if it were stabbed by poisonous blades everywhere.

‘S-Stop it…!’ Ciel heard himself crying out, but he knew it was of no use. He was begging for mercy from a merciless demon, after all.

He thought he would be strong enough to endure the pain, but in the end, a human is still a human. They give in so easily. His eyes went wide as something plunged itself deep through his stomach, and he felt warm liquid gushing out staining the fabric of his pants. It moved and twisted around, likened to hands rummaging through a drawer. It was as if his guts had been pulled out and the innards splayed thickly on his lap. Or maybe it was.

‘Se-Sebastian! Stop it!’

But he knew he wouldn't stop. Sebastian is merely claiming his prize.

A long awaited prize.

He then felt sharp nails tore the delicate skin of his neck apart, drawing blood and he found that his voice was lost. His dying sensory system made him grew numb of the unbearable pain. A hand trailed up his side and onto his shoulder until it reached its final destination, his eye bearing the contract. He could see the tip of a black and sharp talon-like nail getting closer and nearer before it punched through his cornea, making him scream in agony.

Tears finally fell, but they mixed with blood, making streaks of dark red dripping down the ethereal beauty of his face.

Even though he wanted to thrash around, to escape Sebas… this… demon, his body was dead to his still-living soul. None of the parts would move like they once had – only rolling tears and choked rasps.

 _It's almost the end of you,_ whispered his tainted heart.

His vision went blurry and the last thing he saw was a pair of glowing red eyes that had once a long time ago helped to allure him into the dark. A sudden feeling of emptiness filled him and he felt somewhat lighter. The pain was no longer there but those familiar red eyes… Sebastian. Had all this been worth it, he wondered.

Even in the end of it all, he had no answer for that.

Sebastian looked down at the remains of the corrupted young human he had formerly contracted with and his lips curled in disgust. Foolish humans, he thought as he licked the reminiscence of the soul he'd devoured off of his fingers. His eyes lose their glow and they travelled up towards the darkening sky. Vanishing into a trail of black wispy cloud, a smirk graced his feature.

At least now they can put something six feet under in the empty grave with the epitaph bearing the wretched name of Ciel Phantomhive.

It's been left empty for a tad too long.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Publish date on FanFiction.net: 08/09/2012.


End file.
